


I Love You (#19)

by cactuscreature



Series: Moles [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Knotting, M/M, Please don't read this his dick transforms, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 23:09:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4723727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactuscreature/pseuds/cactuscreature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set around the end of Season 4. He had almost died and hadn't said anything to Stiles about it before hand. Now he was leaving again and not a word to the younger man. Derek knew he'd be angry, was ready to flee, but he couldn't help waiting for him when him called his name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You (#19)

**Author's Note:**

> No, please don't read this. Actually do and tell me what you think. This is me apologizing. 
> 
> Shout out to my BB-Bear, who pressured me to post this unedited and use the tags "super sexy gay werewolf transformation butt sex". You can blame her for this. Love you, boo.

                Derek shouldn't have heard his name shouted over the cracking of thunder. He'd forgotten what it was like to have his powers back, his keen ears trained to listen for that voice. Stiles' voice. It wasn't too long ago that he first dialed into Stiles' distinct nagging, utterly annoying voice. During that time, he'd dreaded hearing it. He would always groan inwardly anytime he heard Stiles shout his name, high tones grating on his nerves.

                Now, though, he felt a protective instinct rise in his chest and he swallowed it. He turned away as the slapping sound of sneakers through mud reached him, clenching his jaw absently. 

                "Derek.. wait..." Stiles huffed, leaning over to catch his breath.

                "What do you want, Stiles?" Derek sighed and faced him. He felt himself relax slightly as he took in the sight of the exhausted and sweaty teen. His face was flushed and his chest heaving while he gulped down air.  "Shouldn't you be getting things ready for your trip back with Scott?"

                "Naw, uh," he shifted awkwardly, rising to stand up straight.

                Derek raised his eyebrows pointedly.

                "Uhm, the things is," Stile's said, hands nervously gesturing while he spoke, "Are you really leaving? Like, really really leaving? Not like the last times?"

                "Oh." Derek paused, gesturing Stiles inside the small weapons shack they stood outside of before responding. "See, this is why I don't do goodbyes."

                "Don't be a such an asshole." Stiles half muttered. "At least let me say it."

                Derek was taken aback. He couldn't understand why this was so important to him. He didn't say goodbye to anyone. It wasn't his style, he knew that. He'd never even mentioned it before but Derek's returned senses were drinking in Stiles' anxiety and anger. Derek closed the door shut behind him. The sounds of rain hushed, but thunderclaps still resounding.

                "Why is this so important to you?" He crossed the room, confronting him face to face like always. From this close, Derek could barely breathe over the emotions flowing off him. He watched a lump raise in Stiles' throat, something dull sparking inside his gut as he watched Stiles' struggle to swallow around it. He was so over whelmed with so many different emotions that he couldn't tell them apart. A tear rolled down his cheek, snapping Derek back from his escaping thoughts. Suddenly he took a step back, setting a hand on Stiles' shoulder.  "Are you alright?"

                Stiles made a pathetic sounding noise from the back of his throat, nodding vigorously.

                "Stiles, if it's another possession or if something is wrong, I need to know about it." He said carefully, shocked when his reply was a watery chuckle. "I'm serious. If something like that happens it could be dangerous."               

                "What? Would you be worried?" Stiles sniffed.

                "What do you mean?"

                "Would you worry?" He asked again.

                "Of.. of course I'd be worried, I-" Derek felt dumbstruck, unsure of what Stiles' train of thought could be.

                "Worried about everyone," Stiles asked, head bobbing low, "Or would you worry about me."

                "Stiles.." Derek said quietly, something dawning on him. The same something that had scraped at his insides and lit a fire in his chest and left dull sparks in his stomach.

                "Because you know what? I was worried." Stiles said. His voice rose and he pounded lightly on his chest. "Huh, me.. I was worried you were going to die tonight and you.." A whip crack of thunder broke him off into a stifled sob. Covering his mouth, he looked away.

                Derek felt his heart squeeze painfully at that sound. A sound he never wanted to hear. Not anymore. How could he? Hearing that sound, he couldn't stop himself. He couldn't stop his arms from scooping Stiles up. He couldn't stop from gripping ever so tighter when Stiles seemed to break in his hands. He couldn't stop his lips from whispering all the encouragement he could think off. He was in no ways good with this kind of reaction, but something about the way Stile's shoulders jumped and his snot and tears coated the front of his shirt.. He had to try.

                "I thought you were going to die... and you wouldn't even.." Stiles managed over his hiccoughing breath, "You wouldn't tell me.. Let me say g-goodbye.."

                "I'm here now. If it's so important just say it now." He said. Stiles drew back from his arms and stared at him. He wiped his nose on his sleeve, blinking absently at Derek's feet.

                "It's not exactly the kind of.." Stiles started. Derek was pleased. He seemed to have calmed down at least a little.

                "Just tell me it." Derek insisted, hands bracing on both of Stiles' elbows. "I am leaving. I don't know if I'll be back again. It's the same chance so just tell me, you idiot."

                To his surprise, fresh tears streaked lines down his face. He leaned back towards Derek, resting his forehead on Derek's neck. He could feel tears soaking his shirt still, but this time he was quiet. He felt warm breath on his collar bone, straining his ears to hear if Stiles had said anything.

                "Can you please stop mumbling." Derek said, annoyance flaring up. It was silent for a while and Derek sighed out load, rocking on his feet slightly.

                "I love you."

                He almost didn't catch it, more cracks of thunder burst outside. Almost like it was trying to drown it out. It had almost been to quiet to hear in the first place. He felt that nervous sparking again. He still needed to get used to having his senses back. He moved quickly, supporting Stiles's neck and raising his face to meet his own. He looked him dead in the eyes.

                "Say that again." He breathed. Frantically, he searched brown eyes for any hint of a joke or trick.

                Stiles swallowed again before he repeated. "I love you." There was no playfulness behind his eyes and the weight of his words laid heavily on Derek's heart.

                "Stiles.." He started, about to go into the spiel he'd rehearsed in his head. His thesis on why they couldn't do this. Of why they shouldn't. But something heavier than Stiles' words hit him and he found himself lost in them. Stiles' lips.

                The pressed slowly at first, longingly. It didn't take more than three seconds of Stiles' mouth on his before Derek pressed back. His hands coming up to support the younger one as his tongue dipped past his lips. He picked up their speed, hungrily taking him in. Stiles kissed back his enthusiasm, matching him in pace. Hot breath danced between them and Derek found himself stumbling backwards into the shed door behind him.

                "We can't." Derek said as Stiles moved his mouth to Derek's jaw line. His hand caught in Stiles' hair. Stiles responded by snaking down to his neck, sucking softly. "Stiles, wait."

                He pulled off, breathing heavily, face even more flushed than before. "What?"

                "We can't." Derek said more seriously.

                "I won't tell if you don't." Stiles replied before leaning forward and taking Derek's ear lobe between his teeth.

                "Stiles, no." Derek said impatiently this time. "You know we can't."

                "I know we shouldn't." Stiles said. "We shouldn't. Doesn't mean we can't."

                Derek tried to argue back, but Stiles slipped his palm down over his belt and moved lower. His fingers teased lightly at the bulge growing inside Derek's jeans. His breath hitched and he snarled. Stiles took a handful and squeezed gently, making a whimper erupt from Derek that he didn't recognize.

                "Please.." Stiles said into Derek's mouth as he leaned up to kiss him again. "Just a little more..Please, Derek. Please let me."

                "Are you sure?" Derek asked, trying to concentrate over the knee slowly kneading his crotch.

                "Mhmm.." Stiles mumbled, gasping when Derek pressed their bodies together and ground his hips rhythmically against him. Stiles leaned in, taking Derek's lips with his again. They kissed sloppily, tongues lapping at each other and teeth tugging on lips. Derek pressed into him with his hips again, kissing him deeper, pressing hard, kissing harder. Stiles broke for air and Derek went to work kissing along his neck. His hands dropped and he  tugged up at Stiles' shirt.

                Stiles allowed his shirt to be pulled off and his hands flew to Derek's still covered chest. Derek paused and removed his own shirt before kissing Stiles soundly again. His pale hands fluttered over Derek's pecs, making shivers explode all over the werewolf. Stiles' mouth was traveling again, down Derek's collar and chest and settling over one of his nipples. He pulled softly at it, sucked carefully around it. All the while creasing patterns into this back.

                Derek bit into his lip as Stiles moved on to the other one, giving it the same treatment before kissing lines down his abs. He knelled, grazing his tongue across Derek's hip bones before resting his head against his stomach. Derek absently brushed Stiles' hair through his fingers, taking a break and catching his breath. He was about to ask Stiles was he was doing when he felt his fly being yanked down abruptly.

                He didn't have time to react before his felt his thick, short cock being pulled from his boxers and pants. He stuttered something out before hot lips enclosed him and he let loose a lengthy groan. Stiles' bobbed his head a few times before looking up at him.

                "Don't tell me you don't want me to suck you dick." Stiles scoffed. Something like worry flashed in his eyes and Derek shook his head.

                "No. I want you to suck my dick." Derek said coolly. He used his grip in Stiles' hair to shove his face against his groin. Stiles let loose another watery chuckle and took Derek's dick into his hand again, pumping a few times.

                "Well, good. Cause that would have been awkward." He snorted, wiping at his eyes. He got back to work quickly, licking low on the bottom and dragging his lips to the head. He pushed it back into his mouth and started rocking back and forth. Derek groaned again, his other hand holding tightly on Stiles shoulder.

                Derek felt himself slipping, his knees jolted as he held back the urge to thrust into Stiles' mouth. Stiles moved slowly at first, and then faster as he picked up a good pace. Every now and then, he pulled off slowly just to dive back down. All Derek could think about was how hot Stiles' mouth was, how soft his lips were as they dragged up and down his shaft. He felt his pulse rise dangerously and stopped Stiles mid-blow with his hair.

                "Ouch!" Stiles complained, hands shooting up to yank at the fist full of his scalp. "What was that for?"

                Derek responded by pulling Stiles to stand and then off his feet. Stiles made a noise of surprise and clung onto him. Derek sat him down on a desk, legs dangling off the side. He leaned in, kissing Stiles slowly and surely before kneeling like a mirror image of Stiles before.

                "Ah, you don't have t-" Stiles was saying as Derek pulled his jeans right off him. Derek ignored him and kissed softly around the inside of his thighs. He kissed along where clothing met skin, lapping wetly underneath the elastic. Stiles let out a pained noise and strained laugh almost at the same time. "Ugh, sick."

                "What is?" Derek asked, hovering right above Stiles cock, nose brushing fabric,

                "Your... wolf drool.." Stiles laughed again. He reached down and wiped at Derek's chin.

                "What? Don't tell me you don't want a werewolf to suck your dick?" Derek asked in a mocking tone. He snarled and let his teeth grow out, fangs gently gliding above Stiles hard-on.

                "Uh, um," Stiles blinked rapidly, looking anywhere but into Derek's eyes. "No, I-I want a werewolf to suck my dick.." He muttered, peeking back down at Derek. Derek felt Stiles' whole lower body twitch when they locked eyes and Stiles blushed before looking away again.

                He didn't waste much more time before yanking Stiles' underwear off and going down on him. His mouth slipped easily over Stiles' thin dick, he popped it into the back of his throat and swallowed. "Oh..Fuck.. Okay.."

                Derek grinned to himself before he began to move. Teeth pulled back in as he kept moving. Stiles tugged on his hair, pulling him back.

                "Wait, no, um, can you.." Stiles said, licking his lips, "Wolf out?"

                Derek paused again. "You actually want me to?"

                Stiles nodded.

                "Seriously?" Derek asked, stopping to reach up and touch their lips together. He almost couldn't help himself from kissing them every chance he could. Stiles' lips where there for him to finally take and a small part of him couldn't stop relishing in it. How could someone with such a soft mouth want a monster like him? Him normally, he'd understand but when he was transformed? No one ever wanted that from him.

                "Do you not want to?" Stiles asked sheepishly. Derek didn't have to breath in deep to smell the embarrassment coming from him. He pressed their mouths together again.

                "I just never have." Derek admitted.

                "We can try." Stiles whispered back into his lips.

                "What if I hurt you?" Derek asked quietly, almost to himself.

                "You won't."

                It was all Derek needed to hear, he let his face change, his eyes glow. Stiles bent over, pressing a careful kiss to Derek's fang filled mouth. Derek let his fangs drag down Stiles' chest, gently sliding over sensitive spots that made Stiles shiver pleasantly. He placed open mouthed kisses randomly over his torso and licked lightly at his collarbone and nipples. Derek's chest rang with a deep growl and Stiles' body shook and shivered constantly. His eyes were squeezed shut as Derek licked in his lap heavily, finally opening them when Derek carefully maneuvered his dick around his teeth and swallowed again.

                He bobbed slowly, soaking up Stiles labored breathing and gasps of pleasure. Stiles began to slip backwards, coming to lay on the desk as Derek picked up speed. His head tossed and he threw his hands over his eyes, back arching and hips jolting as he came wordlessly down Derek's throat.

                Derek didn't say a thing as he swallowed, flashing his teeth in a warning when Stiles sat up to looked down at him. He slammed his head against the table, muttering an apology and catching his breath. Derek ran his tongue along Stiles' thighs again, swiping up and down his dick, then down underneath his balls. He repeated the slow cycle, getting lower and lower each time. Stiles almost didn't notice, caught in the after glory, until Derek's tongue poked too far back.

                "What the hell?" He asked, trying to sit up and slap Derek away. Derek caught his arm and twisted him around, pressing his stomach into the desk underneath him. He was too wiped out from cumming to resist. He held him down, kissing behind his ear and down his back.

                "Just trust me." Derek whispered, catching their lips together again. He watched the starts spark behind Stiles' foggy brown eyes.

                "Okay." Stiles resigned and Derek let go of his arms. He crossed them in front of him and Derek traveled down his back, nipping lightly with his fangs at Stiles' cheek. Derek pulled his teeth back again, dipping down to lick again at Stiles' low hanging balls. He pressed in further, spreading his cheeks with fanged hands and licking in and out of Stiles' unsuspecting asshole.

                "Ohh my god." Stiles choked from his place face down on the desk. He wriggled uselessly under Derek's grip and felt his hips try to move on their own. "Oh, god. Derek?"

                Derek ignored him, trying to stretch him with his tongue. He kept at it for about a minute before he plunged the first finger in. Stiles almost yelped, covering his own mouth in shock. Derek didn't stop, he sped up. He waited, eating Stiles' ass around his finger, before putting in another. By the second finger, Stiles got quieter, his uncomfortable gasps fading into raspy groans. Suddenly he twisted around, catching Derek's head in his knees.

                "Stop fucking around and fuck me already." he gasped pulling himself down to kiss the werewolf again. Derek stood, drawing Stiles up with him on the desk and rubbing their hard dicks together.

                "Are you ready?" Derek asked as he lifted Stiles' ass. Stiles nodded as he clung on to Derek like it was all he knew. Derek pressed his thick cock into him and he jumped back. "Are you alright?"

                Stiles nodded, obviously out of breath. He pulled himself closer, trying to let Derek sink into him. He rested his weight on his palms, pushing off the table. Derek gasped as he slid into Stiles, claws digging too deep into his sides as he held him. Stiles gasped in pain and his cock twitched. Derek didn't notice, he was completely distracted by the feeling of Stiles' ass clenching around him.

                "Not so tight." Derek complained. Stiles responded by relaxing and clenching around him repeatedly "Stiles.."

                "Sorry, sorry." Stiles giggled, pulling himself up to kiss him haphazardly. "Hurry.."

                Derek felt his vigor renew as he looked down at his sweaty partner. Stiles was a wreck; hair sticking up at odd angles, lips hanging agape. He was holding one leg open and leaning the other on the desk. Derek couldn't have stopped himself from kissing him again. And again. And again as he started slow thrusting into him. Stiles whimpered.

                "Derek.." Stiles was saying as Derek pressed deeper and deeper into him. "Derek..."

                The same nervous spark flared in Derek's chest and he leaned forward, his transformed face hanging in front of Stiles's. He felt Stiles take his head in his hands, kiss him slow and careful. He brought Derek's face down to his neck and Derek carefully took it in his jaws. Stiles gasped, apparently not expecting it. He shivered again, straining when Derek held it more firmly in his teeth. Derek thrust into Stiles, still holding him in his mouth, for a while before removing his fangs carefully and flipping him over.

                Derek thrust down into him from behind, trying to hit deeper inside him. He felt himself twist a certain way and Stiles jolted, gasping out load. Derek felt fuzzy. To be seeing Stiles like this, face down, ass in the air, begging to be fucked harder. His heart rate was raised, higher then it should be. He could see the scratches he had left, but he couldn't stop shaking his hips. He twisted that way again. Stiles shivered again.

                "Si-sick..." Stiles managed between moans. "Werewolf dick..."

                Derek barely understood what he was saying, his mind was clouded with hormones and thoughts of how Stiles ass could be so good. He felt himself letting go and getting lost in the pleasure he was feeling. In the distance he was aware of a thunder crack. Almost on cue he leaned over, fucking Stiles faster, twisting now and then to hit his sweet spot.

                "De-derek..!" Stiles half shouted, surprised as he felt Derek's already rock solid dick grow and change shape inside of him. Derek growled and fucked him harder, holding onto his wrist and the back of his neck, breathing low growls into his ear. Stiles' breath caught as the hard shape towards the end of Derek's cock pressed its way into his with the rest of changed dick. Derek only slowed down when he realized he couldn't pull back out.

                "Oh, oh no." Derek muttered, looking down at where they met. "I'm sorry I-"

                Stiles whipped around, letting Derek's dick slide around inside him. "Sit down."

                Derek obeyed, lifting Stiles to sit on his lap as he took his place on the desk. To his surprise, Stiles lifted himself up and down. He bounced in his lap and Derek thrust back up into him.

                "It's so good.." Stiles was whispering into his ear. "Your gross werewolf dick."

                Derek threw his head back, growl still rolling in his throat. His claws dug in slightly again and Stiles paused, shaking and gasping, cheeks red as they flushed deeply. He bounced again, thrusting Derek's transformed dick further into him. He ground his hips, Derek rubbing against his sweet spot inside him.

                "Derek!" Stiles groaned out, his breathing picking up until it was just rough gasps. Derek's chest rumbled and Stiles found himself cumming all over it. As soon as he stopped twitching, letting the last spurts out, Derek picked him off his feet again. This time shoving him against the close wall. Exhausted, Stiles jutted his ass out, catching his breath. "Make me yours.."

                Derek obeyed, sinking his teeth into Stile's nap. He was careful not to give him an actual bite, but thrust into him without warning. Stiles rode it out, his dick eventually rising again as Derek started tripping up his own rhythm. He felt it coming long before it was there, yet it rushed itself on him at the same time. He swayed and trusted one final time before he felt heat burst all around him. His brain went dizzy and he blinked, ears buzzing.

                He fell into Stiles' neck kissing messily as he unloaded inside him. He stayed inside him and reached around, taking Stiles' dick into his hand.

                "It's not as small as I thought it'd be.." he mentioned absently, tugging up and down at Stiles cock.

                "Yours was smaller and fatter then I thought it'd be but then..." Stiles threw back at him. "What was that?"

                "It transformed." Derek said. "I didn't know it was going to happen either. I mean, I've definitely never had a knot before, much less and actual  red rocket.."

                Stiles came suddenly and took Derek by surprise. He collapsed against him and Derek kissed his nape.

                "This is why I hate goodbyes." Derek muttered, drinking in their smells mingled together with the hot stench of sweat and sex. Stiles turned around, kissing him soundly, like he had the first time.

                "I love you, so you have to come back." Stiles said. Derek almost thought he could be pouting if his eyes weren't watering again.

                "I know." Derek said simply, his heart already begging for him to stay. But he knew he couldn't before all of this. And Stiles knew it too.                       

                Right now, he couldn't stop his lips from touching down softly in Stiles hair as he brushed it back. "I love you too." He whispered into the follicles as he inhaled the smell of his mate for the last time in a long time. Stiles only let two tears fall this time as he clung to Derek's chest.

 

END


End file.
